Nemo In A Yellow Submarine
by Sarah Jackson - The Other
Summary: Yellow Submarine Fanfic- Nemo, grand Niece of Old Fred joins him on his mission of saving Pepperland from the Blue Meanies, what will be her reaction when she meets the weird, and the Beatles? OC


Chapter 1 – The Great Escape on the Yellow Submarine

Once upon a time or maybe twice, there was an unearthly paradise called… Pepperland.

80,000 leagues under the sea it lay, or lie… I'm not too sure. Let us have the main character of this story take over, she knows more about all of this than I do.

Today is a special day in the land of Pepperland; it is Sgt Pepper Day!

It is the day that we celebrate the victory against the evil blue meanies and driving them into the Blue Mountains to the north of Pepperland. This victory only came to us when Sgt. Pepper and his lonely hearts club band discovered that the meanie's weakness was music.

And so for 20 years, we celebrate this day with music, laughter and joy. The Lord Mayor is part of the classic quartet playing the cello while the other three played the violin. My mother and father played as a duet on the piano and of course our protectors of Pepperland; the decedents of the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band played in their marching band.

"So you see children." I said looking to the kids that surrounded me and to the little boy sitting on my lap. "As long as we have songs in our hearts we are protected from the dreadful blue meanies and if you come upon them, just sing and help will come to you in song."

"Alright everyone." Gran Cynthia spoke up as she walked towards us. "Nemo needs to get ready for first solo act, come along now and wish her luck."

With silent groans the children did as they were told, hugging me for luck as they followed Gran towards an open field. Only one remained, and that was little Blond haired, robin blue eyed Jude whom was eight years old.

"Can't I stay with you?" he asked me in his adorable voice.

"I would love nothing more for you to come with me Jude." I told him, pulling him into a hug before looking at something behind him. "But I do believe your grandmother and Daisy are waiting for you so you can start your dancing lessons."

Jude looked over to where I was looking and found his grandmother smiling gently at the two of us as Daisy hid behind her shyly. Jude looked back at me and nodded slowly before giving me a hug and running towards them.

I gave a little sigh before turning away and almost jumped in shock as I found myself looking into lavender eyes.

"Jericho!" I cried out, patting my chest to calm down my heart. "You gave me a fright."

Jericho chuckled. "Pardon me Nemo, but it is time for-"

"For me to get ready for my first solo, I know." I interrupted, rolling my eyes as I wiped some of the dirt that was on my sun dress.

"Don't be annoyed." Another voice popped up from behind Jericho. "Everyone had to go through it; just because you have flowers growing in your hair doesn't mean you can get a getaway ticket."

It was Jericho's older brother, Duane.

And yes you heard correct, I have flowers growing in my hair; apparently every ten years a child of my family will be born with flower buds in their hair. Guess who got lucky this time?

To my parents and everyone around me it was practically the greatest gift Mother Nature could bestow upon a lady such as me…. Great.

I narrowed my eyes at Duane before looking at the two boys before me. Jericho with his dark hair that made hos lavender eyes almost pop out against the color, and his tanned skin wasn't helping one bit. He had the cute boyish looks that made all the girls our age giggle and with his politeness and well manners he has the boy parents want their daughters to be with including mine.

Duane on the other hand, though looked the same but with pale skin and his eyes were more of a blue color than purple, played tricks and flirted with all the girls and before you go off no they are not my love interests and are not fighting for my affections.

They are my friends and nothing was going to change that, not even my great uncle…. Who was now giving Duane and Jericho's grandmother a bouquet of flowers –Jude is the brothers cousin- that sly dog.

"I am not annoyed Duane, I just don't see the reason why everyone are making such a big deal out of me doing a solo, they should be more excited for the Lord Mayor's great granddaughter Maureen."

"How about the fact that your buds are just about to bloom?" Jericho suggested looking at my hair.

My hair color is golden blond; with my buds looking like someone placed them in my hair in decorations when in fact they were growing in my hair! And Jericho was right, the little buds were slowly starting to look like they were about to bloom any second.

Mother explained that the buds were sort of like a symbol of me becoming a woman or something… awesome just what I need a neon sign that says "I am ready to be married and to have children!"

"Oh don't look so down flower girl." Duane said, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the stage where Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band was performing their last song before I went on. "Your lover boy is gonna be there!"

"Eric is not my lover!" I protested looking around cautiously.

Eric being the handsome curly brown haired, green blue eyes, the voice of an angel boy whom I had a crush on for like ever, and who is boyfriend to Maureen.

"Oh really?" Jericho asked, grinning from Duane to me. "Then I guess this lovely fully bloomed rose from him to give to you mean absolutely-"

"Give me that!" I said, taking the flower from him as gently as I could, smiling down at it.

"She's hooked." Duane said shaking his head.

"Line and sinker." Jericho agreed.

My face felt hot as I frowned at the two. "Come on morons I got a solo to perform."

Quickly we made our way to the stadium; I instantly spotted Eric with Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band as he talked to them. Believe it or not he was related to one of them, I think it was John or perhaps Paul but either way he was but he declined to be part of the band since he would rather tend to his garden and painting rather than protecting us from the meanies.

I know it sounds rather mean for him not to be a part of it but he truly is a lover than a fighter.

"Ah! Here she is." John announced lifting his arms up as if presenting me. "The star of the show, the rose among the weeds, the strawberry to our short cake the-"

"Okay John I think they got it." I muttered, interrupting him.

The boys laughed, while John pouted jokingly before smiling. "Okay just for you I shall constrain myself, now let us begin the show shall we?"

The band nodded, I looked on, watching as they warmed up and taking out their booklet that had the song I was going to sing for the audience that I saw was growing. My great uncle Fred was already there with my parents sitting in the front row and giving me a wink and thumbs up when he saw me looking at him.

I smiled at him before looking to Eric. "And what are you doing here? Where is Maureen?"

Eric shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Believe it or not Nemo, she is not attached to my hip and I am most certainly not her babysitter."

I smirked. "Could have fooled me."

"Cheeky!" he called me.

"Believe it!" I retorted.

He gave a snort before smiling. "To answer your question oh blooming lady, she and I have broken up and she is probably off babbling to one of her friends or two telling them how I broke her heart and so on."

I blinked; my mind was practically having a firework party in happiness. I restrained this sort of thing in the inside. "Oh, I am sorry Eric."

"What for, you didn't do anything." He said. "Besides now I am free to actually talk to birds and not have to worry about her claws digging into my back or arms."

I heard a snort and looked over to see John making a show of digging his claws into Paul's back, and Paul made a face as if he was crying in pain.

I snorted, covering my mouth from laughing.

Eric caught this and looked over at Paul and John as well and laughed, making me laugh along with him.

"Anyways to answer your first question, I am here as a backup singer, your song calls for it and so I was called."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was what Jericho and Duane was for."

"Uh, well um I mean just in case you know and stuff or other you never know." He stuttered almost speaking gibberish.

"Oh!" I said. "Well okay then, i guess it's time to start."

"Probably is." He agreed sighing in relief. "Hey uh Nemo, after this I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Can't tell you, the concert is about to start." He told me before turning me around to face the crowd.

"And now ladies and gentlemen." Paul shouted to the crowd. "Miss Nemo!"

I closed my eyes as the boys began to play, took in a deep breath then opened my eyes and began to sing.

**There's a spark inside us**  
**that we can all ignite**  
**and all that's dark inside us**  
**will flicker into light**

As I continued to sing, I felt a sort of tingling feeling in my hair and I knew my buds began to bloom. I looked over at the crowd and watched the looked of awe that appeared upon their faces.

**There's a power in every breath**  
**there's a power in every note**  
**a power that starts within the heart**  
**a power that rises to the throat**

**and when it sails up through the air**-

"Nemo! Look out!" I hear Jericho shout before I was pushed off the stage.

I landed with a grunt and was about to turn around yell at whoever did that until I watch in horror as an anti-music missile trapped my friends and our protectors. There was only one enemy that despises music and use such missiles; The Blue Meanies.

In a flash everyone panicked, screaming as they flee from the projectiles came upon us. I ran to the blue glass ball, catching sight of Eric looking as though trying to push himself out of the ball. I quickly put my hands on where his hands were as we both looked at each other in worry.

A few moments I saw him sigh in acceptance I shook my head at him, too afraid to speak as I tried to get to not give up. He only shook his own head and mouthed me to go, to get away.

"No." I whimpered looking from him to the others.

Jericho and Duane looked as to be shouting, either at me or Eric I do not know for the next thing I knew someone had grabbed my hand and practically dragged me from the ball.

It was none other than my great uncle Fred as we passed my bonked parents.

"Come quickly Nemo, we must warn the Lord Mayor!" he shouted to me as I finally caught my feet and began running with him.

Not before looking back at the glass bowl where my friends were trapped for god knows how long.

"The Meanies are coming!" my uncle cried out. "The Meanies are coming!"

"Uncle look out!" I warned him, pushing him to the right as an anti-music missile crashed where he used to be.

"Good eye there lass." He told me with pride in his panting voice.

I gave a nod before dodging a projectile myself. As we ran past a… A I have no idea where that was from. We just made it to the statue of Yes when we caught sight of the dreadful Flying Glove.

"Uncle!" I screamed in horror as it came towards us.

"Steady now Nemo." He said as we hid in the E. "Oh dear!"

The glove had already seen us though and began smashing the letters; we had no choice but to run once more. This was just great, not only are we trying to dodge the anti-music missiles but also to get away from the clutches of the Flying Glove. I have never seen it before, only heard stories of it from our Lord Mayor. To see it in real life is the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my life.

And that includes the snapping Turks.

Everywhere we ran the missiles follows us, destroying everything in its path including the statue of Know which formed into a No as we passed through the O as the glove caught up to us.

We just got the stream where Ali the croc mote was resting in the sun. Poor uncle must be getting tired for the next thing I knew he collapsed onto Ali gasping for air. I stopped in my tracks and ran back, getting in between the Glove and my uncle.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted at the glove.

The glove only blinked before he grinned in menace I began getting nervous as he floated slowly towards me.

"Rosebud." He growled before taking a snap of me.

I dodged, but sadly my hair did not; as my hair flew up, the glove got a mouthful in his mouth as he began to pull on it. With an agonising scream half of my hair was ripped, leaving me with a messy pixie haircut.

I watch in horror as the glove ate my hair, my little rosebuds dying in an instant as they fell from my head.

"Nemo!" my uncle cried out.

The glove finished with my hair gave a satisfying burp before guffawing in victory as it formed itself into a fist, ready to squash us. However Ali was awakened by Uncle's cry and immediately began to swim away. Ali got us out in time as the Glove practically dived into the water.

If I was given time, I would have mourned for my roses, they were a part of me, they made me who I was and now. I feel empty.

"Nemo dear please snap out of it." Uncle snapped me out as he pulled his extra hat from his uniform and placed on my head. "Come with me please!"

I couldn't leave my uncle my uncle by himself, and not one to disobey him I gave a nod as we both got off of Ali and began to run across the fields. The next thing we knew huge explosions blasted behind us, oh great now clowns are after us!

We were just passing a clump of trees when a clown bomb blasted them to smitherings, I could see the statue of the hand holders, we were getting close to the Lord Mayor sadly we were cut off by the Flying Glove.

Uncle came to a stop making me bump into him as he stuttered at the glove.

"It's not polite to point!" he stammered, chuckling a bit.

I had half the mind to smack my uncle's head for that. Unfortunately he was a bit bust playing see saw with the glove, the glove laughed as my uncle was flung into the air and was heading towards me when gravity decided to give us a hand and brought uncle back making the seesaw tree smack the glove on the chin making it fly off as Uncle and I made a run for it once more.

We made it to the statue of the Hand Holders and hid behind it, hoping the glove wouldn't see us, sadly it has as it formed into a fist trying to smash us, the ups to this was it was practically blinded when it forms itself into the fist so uncle and I had at least a fighting chance.

Now either the clown has terrible aim or wanted to destroy the statue because the next thing we knew the statue exploded it and collapsed onto the glove once again making our escape.

At last we made it to the Lord Mayor.

"Sir, Sir, the Blue Meanies are coming!" my uncle Fred panicked as he took his hat off.

… Don't look at me I not moving this hat an inch.

"Not here, Young Fred." Our Lord Mayor said nonchalantly. "They wouldn't dare."

Yeah our Lord Mayor has a thing for calling people Young before saying their name, and he has every right to be he was over eighty four years old.

"They would!" Uncle Fred exclaimed.

"They did!" I stated.

"They are!" Uncle Fred pointed out as he put his hat back on. "What are you going to do?"

Now if you were expecting this one hundred something year old man to do something epic?

"Finish the quartet." He told us.

… You are obviously watching the wrong movie.

I almost fell like falling over in disbelief at this man, I know it's been a few years since the Blue Meanies came around but are you honestly this laid back? I guess so.

Just at that moment a few missiles flew towards us, missing me, my uncle and the Lord Mayor but sadly hitting one of the violinists. When the man was hit the violin flew out of his hand and into my uncle's arms.

"Trio, sir?" my uncle notified the Lord Mayor, plucking at the violin.

The missiles continued to fire down on us and hit the second violinist, and once again a violin landed in uncle's arm.

"Duet, sir." My uncle informed our Lord Mayor.

"Duet?" the Lord Mayor said.

Oh good he is finally catching on.

And finally the last violinist was hit. I have to say I was impressed in my uncle hidden talent for playing three violins at the same time.

"Solo." My uncle said as he played.

"Young Fred." The Lord Mayor began before he choked in terror. "The Blue Meanies are coming!"

The Lord Mayor practically flew into my uncle's arms making him drop the violins.

"Finally, come on Uncle!" I called as we started to run.

"Quick Young Fred and Younger Nemo, to the Yellow Pyramid!" our Lord Mayor directed us.

Why is it called the Yellow Pyramid you ask? Besides the Yellow Submarine resting on the top I do not know. Now someone must be on our side for as we ran not one missile had hit us as we made our to the pyramid staircases.

I sighed. "I hate stairs."

Uncle placed out Lord Mayor down to the ground as all three of us made our way up the stairs. We were half way up when our Lord Mayor began to speak.

"4 scores and 32 bars ago." He started.

Don't ask.

"Our forefathers-"

"Our quartet?" uncle asked.

"And our foremothers."

"Another quartet?" I asked with an raised eyebrow.

The Lord Mayor dropped his cello as a missile nearly took off his hat, we stopped for a moment for uncle to pick it up; Lord Mayor goes nowhere without his cell even if there was a crisis at hand.

"Made it in this yellow submarine…"

"Wha't that little thing?" my uncle pointed at the said yellow submarine in disbelief.

I had to agree with my Uncle.

"To Pepperland." Lord Mayor finished.

"… Wait are you saying we are all cousins in one way or another…. Ew!" I cringed.

Our Lord Mayor pressed a button somewhere, and then the yellow submarine opened a bit as it lowered an Anker to the three of us.

"Climb aboard, younglings." The Lord Mayor told us as took out his music sheets and stand.

"But, sir, I can't even make me soap float." My uncle exclaimed as he stumbled onto the Anker.

I raised an eyebrow as I climbed on after my uncle. "But Uncle you are wearing a sailor uniform."

"It was for the Sgt Pepper Day celebration!" my uncle informed me.

Lord Mayor was ignoring what we were saying as he tuned his cello. "I'm appointing you Young Fred Lord Admiral and Younger Nemo Lady Captain."

I swear both my uncle and I's eyes nearly popped out in surprise, it was a great honour to be Lord or Lady of anything in Pepperland.

"Lord Admiral!? Well, in that event, yes." My uncle instantly agreed.

I looked over Pepperland, and paled when I caught sight of the Blue Meanies coming towards us, including the apple bonkers.

"Lord Mayor!" I warned.

Lord Mayor looked to where I was looking before turning back to us. "Hurry, Younglings. Go! Get help!"

"Bu-b-b-but –wh-where should we go?" Uncle asked.

"No time for trivialities!" he told us as the yellow submarine pulled us up. "Go."

Just as we reached inside the submarine I ran towards the steering wheel and pressed the most colorful button, thankfully it was the right one for the next thing we knew we were flying into the clouds. Uncle and I watched through one of the windows in sadness as the apple bonkers bonked our Lord Mayor.

And then the strangest thing happened; the submarine began to play a song.

**In the town where I was born**

**Lived a man who sailed to sea**

**And he told us of his life**

**In the land of submarines**

**So we sailed to onto the sun**

**Till we found the sea of green**

**And we lived beneath the waves**

**In our yellow submarine**

I blinked before looking to Uncle. "Do you suppose the submarine knows where we should go?"

"We can only hope Nemo, we can only hope."

**We all live in a yellow submarine**

**Yellow submarine yellow submarine**


End file.
